The Silver Fury
by goldenguardian87
Summary: Young Aiden Teche is alone in the world with a hidden problem. He struggles to keep it at bay, with the help of his girlfriend. But she decided to leave to make herself a better person. He has no one to help him now.


**Disclaimer: Any relation to real characters or events are simply coincidence and are a work of fiction. i own the rights to Aiden Teche, and Brittani Delan. Please don't steal any ideas or characters from these stories.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. It will be a darker story, so it is intended for teen/mature readers. The story begins in Cecilia, IL. please leave reviews and constructive criticism. This is my first chapter. It's not very long because there is little dialouge. Future chapters will be longer. The main character who is speaking is Aiden Teche.**

* * *

**Issue: 1**

**A lovely stroll in the park**

* * *

**Cecilia, IL**

* * *

"I'll see you next Wednesday coach", I said while quickly exiting the gym. My boxing lessons ironically were the only thing that kept my "problem" hidden these days. It was a way to let everything building up inside me out. "You _wouldn't_ approve of my methods though would you?" I said to myself.

I pulled out a picture that I kept with me at all times, no matter where I went. She was my age, 19. We met when we were kids, and kept growing closer throughout our lives. We became high school sweethearts, and practically inseparable. Dark brown hair mixed with blonde streaks, a little shorter than me, a body to die for, and a practically flawless face. What really drew me to her were her eyes. Full mesmerizing blue eyes that shone brighter than any star. They were the definition of beauty. Throw that all together and you have her; Brittani Delan. My guardian angel. My world.

I always told her that she would do great things after school, and I was only holding her back. She had an innocent personality, and cared about everyone. She saw the good in every single person, and believed she could help them bring it out. She had close ties to her church and always told me that "God" was her inspiration. I on the other hand stayed away from church, and despised people with evil intentions. Rapists, murderers, abusive parents, the list could go on. I see them on the news everyday, and in my eyes they had what was coming to them and I could care less. I did not know what I wanted to do with my life after school, I thought about becoming a cop, but my "problem", would probably disqualify my applications.

Even with our opposite views she stayed with me for a year after school, a total of two years. She said she would guide me on a good path, and always believe in me. She kept me focused, and made sure I was calm, and in control of myself at all times. Things were great until she received a letter from her pastor. He was asking her to accompany him, and a small group of other church members, to crime filled, poor areas of the U.S. To try and show them a better life, and help them achieve that. They weren't allowed to have contact with anyone back home if they decided to go.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. She walked into our apartment, with tears rolling down her cheeks. I ran up to her asking her what happened, what was wrong. We sat down and she explained the letter, and that she decided to go with them. It was no reason to cry I said as I held her in my arms tighter than I ever had before. I told her that she was going to do better things for her life one day. She began begging me to go, but with a heavy heart I told her no. Our different views will just cause tension, between us and the group I told her. I will only hold you back from achieving your goal and make your life with them harder I continued. She said she loved me, gave me a kiss and went upstairs to pack. We spent that one last night together; I couldn't sleep at all, until early that morning. When I woke up she had already left, only leaving a note behind, telling me that I would always be in her heart, and to be good.

* * *

The sound of a dog barking snapped me back to reality, and I started to walk home. The gym was only ten minutes away from my house and I walked back and forth everyday. I enjoyed the walks, since the whole route was through a park, and was generally quiet. It was a dark, clear moonlit, starry night, with a slight breeze. It was helping me clear my dead. I was passing the fountain in the central part of park, when I noticed two figures walking through the trees. It was nothing unusual, and not wanting to be nosey I turned to finish my walk home.

I only took three steps when I heard someone let out a muffled scream. I turned quickly and saw the two figures surrounded by a group of others. I quietly maneuvered my way through the trees to get a closer look. I saw the two the figures, a man and a woman being robbed it appeared. They looked to be in their early 20's I was guessing. The man was a smaller compared to me, probably 5'2" at the most, and looked like a twig. He had dirty blonde hair, and a baby looking face. It was hard to see a lot of detail with just the moonlight to see. I was shocked to see to see a guy like that with a girl like her. She looked like a damn goddess. Same height as him, long flowing dark hair, not a mark on her face, and a body I thought I would only see in a comic book.

She turned her head in my direction, and I quickly hid behind a tree before she saw me. I leaned out just slightly, when she saw me. Her eyes grew big, and seemed to be begging me for help. I put a finger up to my pursed lips and turned my attention to the attackers. A total of three of them, one was holding a gun in front of the couple, while the other two made a circle around them. The gunman was taller and heavier than me. He was at least six feet tall and had to have about fifty pounds of me. The other two were around my size it appeared.

I heard of the smaller men say to the gunman

"C'mon man, just shoot them, grab their wallets, and get the hell out of here. We don't need cops around."

The other smaller man responded "_Or _we could shoot the guy, have some fun with this #$%!, then kill her, and take the goods." He chuckled

The gunman smiled, and laughed "I like that idea."

He reached over and groped the woman. My body started to burn, and my hands started to shake. "People like those men don't deserve a place on this earth." I said to myself. My anger and rage started to build up. Suddenly the gun fired his gun, hitting the man, and the other two threw the woman on the ground, and started to put their hands all over her. My thoughts began to blur, and I snapped. "I'm sorry Brittani, I can't control it. I broke my promise" I said out loud. My fury had overwhelmed and I charged out from behind the tree.


End file.
